


Frankly, You're Not Worth It

by zistysfosgerald



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17. ''Did you really hate me?'' ''Who knows...I've already forgotten.'<br/>1. Photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankly, You're Not Worth It

Mikel knew he was going to get it, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid, he'd be walking away without a fear in his mind. But unfortunately, in this world, that doesn't work. 

"Mikel, get your ass in here!" his master yelled, and Mikel was quick to jump up from his seat.

"Y-yes, master?" he had cursed his stupid nervous stutter in his head.

"You're in big trouble, and tonight, you'll be punished.


End file.
